The worst fairy, EVER!
by nebhat04
Summary: A new school semester starts and Tsukimori Len receives a punishment which will lead him to a brand new experience!Romance and fluff!Please read and review!


**The worst fairy, EVER!**

"I desire to return to my true self, where finally, I can smile with you…"**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The punishment**

* * *

The cherry blossoms tinged the natural canopy's cheeks with a dreamy smile and somehow I didn't care much about the spring filled atmosphere.

Students loafed away their time on the narrow streets while they pried into the pink, feather like petals dancing in the air. It was like snowflakes, painted in a hollyhock color.

"It's disdained how they waste their time! " I heaved and scrutinized the cobalt stones in front of my legs.

The whole street was imbued in cherry blossom shower and I just wished to arrive to school…

"Humph…. Today is a special day…" What kind of special day was it? My mother believed that it was special for a teenage boy to attend his very first day in high school. But for me… it was just another day. I was too eager to fumble the fragile fragments in my middle school days and found nothing worth remembering besides the irking sensation when a name framed my mind.

Tsuchiura Ryutaro, my ex classmate and, hopefully, not a future classmate!

I never had a single friend. Not like I ever needed or wanted any. And I could state - confidence lacing my voice - that I never had a rival when it came to a music competition. Tsuchiura was the only person who made a tiny trepidation in my pride of being the best musician in middle school.

I could only recall one plight that happened before graduation and thanks to an annoying, blonde classmate, I heard the unspoken words from my… OK, let's call him, my very first rival, to verbalize his opinion about me. It's not like I was not sure about it before, but I like challenge and it's better to clarify it before we head to the storm:

* * *

"Tsuchiura-kun! Tsuchiura-kun! " She retold the name in different pitches in her meek voice. But it was only gentle to wheedle herself into Tsuchiura's favor. She could coax him into answering for some unreasonable questions just to prepare materials for her journalist group.

"Amou-san…" Frankly, I enjoyed watching him sweating when the blonde hurricane sidled up to the green haired pianist.

"Would you mind to share with me some details of the competition? How do you feel to end up in the second place? " And here came her tirade and a very flustered Tsuchiura!

"I'm… just fine… But next time I will win for sure! " He answered shyly. He crossed his arms around his chest and looked away. So this was the statement for a war. Never mind it.

"Could you share some attributes of Tsukimori Len? " Amou gulped. Once, twice, trice then scribbled something down in her messy notebook.

I was sitting not so far from them and until this point I was not interested in their conversation. Not like I had more interest now, but I rather wanted to know if he had the guts to say it out loud or not.

"Sure… conceited jerk, cold, antisocial, ice cube, rich bastard, perfectionist…" The list seemed endless and Amou cleared her throat.

"Thanks, Tsuchiura-kun! I believe this will be enough! "

The girl spun around her heels and sent a gleam at my direction but I deepened the furrows on my forehead and she scooted away.

After his brave listing, I changed my mind and decided on calling him my only, possible rival and maybe, MAYBE, he could climb up on that musical ladder and push me down. But I was never afraid. And never will be! A competition is just a competition and I dedicate all my time to my violin. It's easy, like Math: I practice, I attend to the competition and I win.

Then why did he make me angry anytime he remarked something connected to me? And I thought that my middle school days would have ended there and guess what? Amou Nami and Tsuchiura enrolled to the same high school.

Fabulous!

* * *

Amou-san couldn't be in the same class with me since she was a general education student but I cannot state the same about the green haired soccer freak. Yeah, he was a soccer freak because it was not enough for him to play the piano, but he was in the soccer team, too. It was only a remarkable proof how he didn't take music seriously.

I could already see the bulletin board in my mind's eye how the classes were separated…

1-A

…

Tsuchiura Ryotaro

Tsukimori Len

…

I shuddered in disgust and hastened my footsteps on the carnation colored carpet.

* * *

I was early and still had time before the opening ceremony. With a quick thought I changed my direction to the garden of the school where I could practice my violin without disturbance.

I played Canon by Pachelbel and I was contented with the result. There were some annoying blossom petals, falling on my shoulders and I just shrugged them off. Nothing could penetrate into my undisturbed mind.

"Your music is inanimate! Are you playing for a funeral? I thought that a Canon is blithe! "

Did I hear a muffled voice or my mind was playing tricks with me?

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Tsukimori Len! "

The voice echoed in my ears but I saw nobody. Mostly, these words would have come from Tsuchiura but he was nowhere in sight.

I sensed my hair was tugging and I averted my head to my right shoulder.

"What are you? " I stared at a tiny, sparkling creature, in a light blue dress. His saffron hair was festooned with a gilded colored garland in each side of his head. His deep lavender eyes were filled with a roguish glint and his lips were curved up to a heartfelt grin.

"Believe it or not, I'm a music fairy. Call me Lili. "

"Right! And I'm Rudolph, the red nosed deer…" I sighed and with a graceful motion, I flicked the 'thingy' off from my shoulder. But he flew back and pointed his wand at my face.

"You need to be punished, Tsukimori Len! "

His remark passed unheeded and I turned my gaze to my violin case and began packing. It must have been the lack of breakfast… I mused when I heard the whine of my stomach. 'It was a bad idea to refuse breakfast…'

I was done with my violin when I felt a dull thug from my head and suddenly, the world started spinning around. My head became heavy and I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Grrrrr…just what happened? " I questioned myself and didn't expect any answer. I sensed my body was lighter than before and I was still hungry.

I cursed the nightmare that I had last night. That pianist was vexing me even in my dreams. He sent some vultures to steal my violin and unfortunately, they reached their goal. So I didn't have enough sleep and didn't eat breakfast so I was not surprised to see glistening 'fairies' in the garden of the school.

"Everything looks so… enormous! " I lifted up my head and somehow bewilderment crept upon me as I eyed the tall, magnified sakura trees. They blocked the sun and the cerulean sky and my sight was still blurry. The wind blew and caught my doubt.

"Indeed… they are huge…" I thought and slowly, I stood up. My legs moved groggily when I looked back to find my bag and violin case. For my surprise they were not on the ground.

But why did I search on the ground? I left them on the bench…

I staggered and thank God, there were no stairs to climb up on them, I just reached the school entrance in less than …. Like 30 minutes? Was I that far from the main door?

"Later I'll come back to seek for my violin and bag…" I whispered and fastened my footsteps but I felt it slow and for the first time, I wished to run. I knew I was late. The opening ceremony had already started. In normal case I would never have left my violin abandoned! Never!

I lifted up my eyes and I became frightened by the sight of the giant, wood door. And for another surprise, I couldn't reach the door-handle!

"What's going on? " I sat in front of the door… exasperation flew into my mind when someone opened the door and I raced through the…the…the…what were they? SHOES AND LEGS…

Never mind…

Hanky-panky…

But finally, I was inside the building. The first I saw was a huge, crystal door… on my left hand side. So I sidestepped and faced myself in the mirror.

It was a nightmare! No I mean I was really dreaming. It couldn't be true!

I moved up my left hand… watching the exact same motion in the mirror… I waved with my right hand and for no surprise, the same happened in the mirror.

I glared at other students' reflection in the crystal but I only saw them from their knees and down.

I was tiny

I was sparkling

I was wearing a blue dress

I had a pair of…WINGS?

And I was damn hungry!

Definitely, it was a nightmare!

To prove it, I was running around between students and first, I asked them what time is it, but they didn't answer. Or they didn't see me. Then I was fed up and I was shouting but nobody seemed to listen or hear.

See… it's a dream! People should see me or hear my voice! In my nightmare, it could be possible.

After I was running a marathon, I took place at a corner and rested my head on my knees. A tiny doubt disturbed my mind and the idea rose up that maybe it was not a dream.

Everything looked so real. I could touch the shining floor. I could hear students were animatedly chirping. I could touch my burning skin and palpate the drums in my heart. I sensed my empty stomach and I was dead tired. My complexion was sallow and my muscles were feeble.

I presumed that …that double dyed scoundrel fairy ventured to do something to me! Sheer impossibility! I was always realistic and never believed in supernatural or in fairy tales.

I was peacefully watching the flood of students, pacing up and down, finding their classrooms.

Anyway, if it was a dream or not, I should have done something with it. So I stood up, and climbed up on a black shoe!

Just when I realized who the person was, I thought I was falling down. He had grass green hair with an idiot expression on his face. Tsuchiura Ryotaro! From these students, I had to pick the most annoying one!

"Hey, soccer freak! " I yelped but he didn't move his ears even an inch.

I was travelling on his shoe for some minutes when he halted in front of the bulletin board.

"Tsu…Tsu…Tsuchiura Ryotaro! I found myself! 1-A… Eh? That ice cube is also in the same class? Curse him and his violin! " He exclaimed and complained. Well, I intended to do the same…

We were in the classroom. Finally! I was so dizzy on his shoes. His pace is surprisingly fast and steady… I just moved up to a seat then to the desk. I huffed and puffed the used oxygen out of my lungs when the teacher arrived.

He was taking roll.

"Tsuchiura Ryotaro? " He arrived to his name. I was the next in the alphabet.

"Here! " His deep voice made all the girls turn their gaze on him…

"Tsukimori Len….ah I've just received a note from the principal that he participates in an exchange student program and he is in Vienna right now…"

WHAT? 'I'm here, I'm here! Are you blind? ' I was complaining, to… nobody… because nobody heard me. But I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Ah great timing! Come in! " The teacher stated and pointed his index finger at the door.

I was always peaceful… I always turned my head to the other direction when people irritated me. But… I felt that I'm gonna murder someone! And I knew who was on my list!

'LILI what are you doing in my classroom? And why are you a full sized teenager?' I almost shrieked and immediately wanted to hear answers for my questions.

"Nice to meet you! I'm _Riri Rauch_! Just call me Riri! Please take care of me! " He bowed and fixed his uniform. Excuse me, MY UNIFORM! He took out a tuning fork from the front pocket of the jacket and I remember I put it there before I left home!

"Please, sit next to Tsuchiura-kun! "

I speeded to his seat and climbed up, facing him!

He beamed an impish smile at me then flicked my body from the desk and I landed on the floor. I guess I earned that…

"So Riri, what kind of instrument do you play? " The teacher raised the question to him. His name is not even Riri… OK…almost…

"I play the piano, violin, viola, cello, flute, harp, clarinet, trumpet, Celtic horn, piccolo, organ…Hehe" He laughed vivaciously, and everyone looked askance at him.

"And which one is your major? " The teacher was impatient and seemingly skeptical with Riri's answer.

"Hmmm… let's see… I major on the… violin! " He grinned and finally, met my eyes which were sending burning embers to him!

Nobody believed in him. Me neither. So it was natural that everyone wanted him to prove it. The class with the teacher left to the practice rooms and surprise hit everybody! He was playing all the instruments without a mistake!

"A music genius…" They heaved, mixed emotions stroke into the students' eyes: worship and jealousy. The girls were smiling at him with yearning eyes…

* * *

Lunch break… it felt eternity but what if it was lunch break? Like I could eat or get food.

"Come with me…" Lili whispered and tugged me into the front pocket… "Say hi to your tuning fork! "

I frowned and cursed him while I shut my eyes.

We were on the rooftop and he grabbed me then put me down on a bench.

"I demand you to give back my uniform, my violin, my bag and my life! " I exclaimed while I drew an X across my chest with my arms.

" Don't be a Sabbath-breaker! I refuse! " He smiled again… mischief was playing in the corner of his eyes. "I told you, this is your punishment! That kind of attitude towards music is not acceptable! "

"What kind of attitude? I live for music! " I bickered and didn't even want to hear his answer.

"Think about it… what is missing from your music, from your life! Anyway, our encounter was just perfect. I had to attend a new mission so you replace me for a while along with your punishment! " Lili moved his arms backwards and leaned on the bench.

"Whatever… I can't accept this! I need to practice my violin to make my technique perfect. I have to engrave my name into the history of music! " My cumbersome practice cannot be wasted by a frolicsome fairy!

"You can learn about music in many ways… don't worry. Nobody can see or hear you besides me!" He shifted his gaze up to the sky… prying into the pink, flying petals.

"What about my parents? " What a question! He was about to steal my life and I asked about my parents.

"They believe that you are in Vienna and I came in order to fulfill the exchange student program. I will live in your house! " He winked and his laugh echoed in my tiny ears.

"How? " Another idiot question.

"5 letters: M-A-G-I-C! " Lili giggled then gave me his wand. "I was working on a magic violin so you can finish it! I'll be here to assist you but don't expect much! " He unbuttoned his jacket. My jacket!

"Why do you call yourself Riri? "

"Because I want to be good with girls and Lili sounds too girlish! Haha! " Understandable.

"Where do you live and what do you eat? " My stomach was unbearable! I could have hardly focused on my surrounding.

"Ah… you are hungry! Don't worry! I usually eat ants or some insects. If I'm lucky I find something in the garbage or I fly to a higher tree and get some fresh leaves or fruits. "

"What? " He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Haha! You should have seen your face! It was priceless! Anyway, I always steal a little from students. They have nicely prepared lunch boxes or some delicious food from the cafeteria. "

That sounded better but I was still not convinced.

"Give back my life! "

"I refuse! I enjoy this life right now and I should mingle the general education students with the music students. Everyone should enjoy and discover music! That's my purpose! " He heaved and his eyes got lost in the spring breeze.

"Whatever…" I grumbled and closed my eyes.

"You look tired… did you run all the way? You know, you've got a pair of pretty wings, why don't you use it?" He smirked at me and I refused to answer. Using wings? I should have waked up already from this nightmare!

"See there is a nice girl, eating lunch! I can help you with a little food! " He picked me up and sat next to the girl on another bench.

* * *

"I'm Riri Rauch! Just call me Riri! " That trademark smile would kill me right away. He leaned closer to her strawberry locks and grabbed her hands for a cheerful handshake.

"Hino Kahoko! Nice to meet you! Ah you are an exchange student? " She was a general education student according to her uniform, but we had one in common: first year student.

"Yes, yes! I am! Can I taste that? " He was pointing at the grapes.

"Sure, take anything you want! " She gushed out a heartfelt smile at him.

While they were eating…or having a feast… Lili totally forgot about me that I was standing under the bench and I've got no food.

From time to time, he fell down a grape or a piece of bread but I was not going to eat from the floor even if I would starve until death, NEVER!

"Hino-san, do you like music? " What was he trying to do?

"Of course, music is beautiful! " She sighed and somehow she sounded sad.

"Do you want to play an instrument? " Did he flirt with her? Incredible! He sat closer to her and hugged her shoulder with his left hand.

"Eh… Ano… I never played an instrument before… I'm really a beginner! " I could hear her blush out of her trembling voice.

"That's not a problem! Meet me in the practice room area after classes! " He stood up and hurried to the door. "Thanks for the food, it was delicious! "

Then he disappeared.

* * *

Hino Kahoko was still there… sitting and musing. She was lifting up and down her legs and I decided to climb up and get some food from her lunch box. Hopefully, there was still a little in it. And I had right. There were many grapes, a stick of cheese, a whole rice ball and a slice of bread!

The wind was blowing strong when I was on the bench, I got closer to the box when a blast of wind shoved me away but before I felt my minuscule body falling down, I grabbed the edge of the lunch box and we fell together. Just great! All the food that I was hoping to eat was on the floor, ruined and dirty. No need to mention that my head was hurting…

"Eh? The wind is so strong today! " She bent down and began picking up the food when she halted halfway.

"WOW! " Her eyes were filled with bright stars and by my wings, WINGS, she grabbed me. "A butterfly! I must be dreaming! This is my lucky day! " She tickled my stomach and placed me on her lap.

"Wait… what a grumpy … no, you're not a butterfly, you're a … " She spat her mouth with her hand and chuckled.

"I'm a … fairy…" I finished her sentence and I cursed Lili again… didn't he say that nobody could see me?

"Oh, you also talk? Splendid! If you are a fairy, what is hard to believe, I must be dreaming! " She giggled again…"Then you can grant me with 3 wishes! " She was gently clapping her hands together.

"NO! " That was my curt reply.

"2 wishes? " She looked of entreaty. She couldn't fool me.

"NO! " I repeated.

"1 wish…" Tears accumulated in her eyes but I didn't care. Anyway, how could I grant a wish for her?

"No deal! " Yes, that was the time when the tear nipped down on her face.

"Then can you give me a frog what will turn into a prince if I kiss him? " Sparkles, welcome back in her eyes!

"NO! "

"What? Then can you give me pretty dresses and glass shoes? " She was pleading, but she still didn't have effect on me.

"NO! Do I look like your fairy godmother or a gold fish that you caught in a lake? " Seriously…

"Then what kind of fairy you are? You know fairies are mischievous, gleeful creatures who grant you a wish! But you are so gloomy and cold… you don't even smile. I refuse to believe in fairies! " She pouted and closed her eyes. Her head turned away.

What kind of fairy am I? Probably, the worst! But I was not a fairy!

"I'm … a music fairy…" I gulped and waited for her reaction.

"Oh, that's nice, and what are you doing here? " She calmed down and stopped asking for granting wishes anymore. The storm left the area…

"I guess… I help the music students…" No idea what Lili was doing until now. Probably, he lazed around and peeked under girls' skirts.

"Are you hungry? " Impossible that she heard my stomach growling! It was not audible.

I just nodded. Did I look like a starveling boy?

"Here! She had another box with more food. Thank God! "My mother prepared lunch for like 5 students… so I still have many…eat as much as you want! " She smiled at me… and I tore a piece from the rice ball. It was tasty…

"You never told me your name…" She stared at me and patted my head. "You look pretty and cute! " She pinched my left cheek.

"I'm… Tsukimori … Ren! " If Lili could have changed his L to R, then I might have done the same…

"Can I call you Ren? " She glistened, again.

"NO…"

"Then Renny? "

"LESS! "

"What about… Ren-kun? "

"NO! "

"Tsukimori-kun? " She shivered and almost bit her nails.

"Fine…" I surrendered but she was not so satisfied.

"Where do you live? " Why was she so curious? I was almost done eating… I grabbed a grape and sat next to her.

"I live… in the garden of the school…" I assumed that Lili lived there before. Now he had the comfort of the Tsukimori mansion... and what I got? A leaf and the grass to sleep on!

"Do you have siblings and parents with you? I want to see more fairies! " Her dreamy eyes penetrated into mine but I averted my gaze.

"I'm… there are no more fairies in the garden! " I sighed, and wished to murder Lili… I was planning on a boycott or grabbed his collar and make him pay for this little game.

"Don't you feel… lonely? " She patted my head again.

Now that she asked… a little thud was heard from my heart… but I refused to understand it. I didn't satisfy her curiosity and I remained silent.

"Oh NO! I'm late! I hope to see you again! I'll come tomorrow, too, with more food!" She was packing and running to the door. But before she left, she shouted to me. "If you feel lonely, come to my house! " And she evanesced with the dull noise of the shutting door…

* * *

.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this story is lame but I enjoyed writing this chapter! This is one of my new plots and this chapter was written like 2 weeks ago but I didn't dare to post it...

Please, reviewwww! I would be so happy! If you don't like it, I guess I will just delete it and try my other plot hehe :P But I like this story! I just love the grumpy fairy and this story will be really fluffy and romantic in an unexpected way! Fluff, romance and humor! Nothing else and many TsukiXHino pure moments!

Also, I guess nobody tried to make Lili to be a student of the school LOL hahahahaha you can bet that he will make some problems :P

Reviews, comments, ideas, critics are warmly welcome! I want to be better and I need your help!


End file.
